Tal Para Cual! Outtakes
by asallam1
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo, 87 años después del matrimonio de Emmett y Bella. Edward se casa... nada más que decir.
1. Edward se casa

**Pequeño outtake de Tal Para Cual! 87 años después del matrimonio Bella/Emmett, dedicado a LallyCullen con todo mi cariño.**

**Ojalá les guste, es un pequeño ejercicio que se me ocurrió esta mañana.**

**Abrazos.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Tal Para Cual! Outtake**

"**Edward se casa"**

Be my husband, I'll be your wife  
>Be my husband, I'll be your wife<br>Be my husband, I'll be your wife  
>Outside you there is no place to go.<br>If you want me to I'll cook and sew  
>If you want me to I'll cook and sew<br>If you want me to I'll cook and sew  
>Outside you there is no place to go.<p>

_Be my husband, I'll be your wife / Damien Rice  
><em>

**Emmett POV**

Cuando nos llegó la invitación al matrimonio de Edward simplemente no lo pudimos creer. Bella y yo miramos la tarjeta en silencio por varios minutos y finalmente nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas… Esto era maravilloso! Después de 87 años de llorar por Bella y odiarme a mí por haberme casado con su ex novia, Edward finalmente se enamoró y va a contraer nupcias… pero con quién?

"Anne Marie Beaudelaire"

-Emm, conoces a algún clan de vampiros con ese apellido? –Me preguntó Bella -Suena francesa…

-Nop, pero puede ser una nómade… no necesariamente tiene que pertenecer a un clan… deberíamos llamar a Alice y preguntarle, seguro que ella está involucrada en la organización de la boda…

En ese momento el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar.

-Bella! Veo que recibiste la invitación a la boda de Edward! Me ibas a llamar para confirmar tu asistencia? –Preguntó Alice sin ni decir "hola".

-Hola Alice… si, te llamaba para confirmar, pero además para preguntarte por la novia, a qué clan pertenece?

-Oh no, no pertenece a ningún clan, ella es humana!

-Humana! –Repetimos Bella y yo asombrados de que Edward tropezara dos veces con el mismo error.

-Sip –Confirmó Alice.

-Y sabe que Edward es un vampiro? –Preguntó Bella.

-Sí, bueno… la historia es complicada… -Dijo Alice un tanto incómoda.

-O sea… -Dije yo.

-O sea, después de que tú, Bella, dejaste Forks y te casaste con Emm, Edward estuvo buscando su destino y probando distintos métodos para dar sentido a su existencia… -Comenzó resumir Alice.

-Ajá… -Dijimos Bella y yo.

-Probó distintas religiones y métodos de meditación… -Continuó Alice lentamente.

-Lo sabemos –Contesté.

-Hasta que viajo a Europa para hacer un recorrido por Tierra Santa y asistir a grupos de estudio de la biblia en Francia… -Dijo.

-Ok… -Dijo Bella instándola a continuar.

-Y fue en ese grupo de estudio de la biblia que Edward conoció a Anne Marie… -Terminó Alice rápidamente.

-Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo Alice? –Preguntó Bella, suspicaz.

-Oh… bueno… Anne Marie era la coordinadora del grupo de estudio de la biblia… aunque en ese tiempo no se llamaba Anne Marie… -Dijo Alice renuentemente.

-Cómo se llamaba? –Preguntó Bella.

-Hermana Terese… de la orden de las Carmelitas Misioneras… -Dijo Alice en voz muy bajita, como compartiendo un secreto vergonzoso, que es justamente lo que era.

-Edward se va a casar con una monja? –Grité cayendo al suelo por la fuerza con la que me sacudían las carcajadas.

-Sip…

-Pero… pero –Trató de articular Bella.

-Pero ya no es monja! se retiró de la orden cuando se enamoró de Edward –Defendió Alice.

-Pero… pero… -Seguía diciendo Bella.

-Alice, sabe la monja que Edward es un vampiro? –Pregunté yo.

-Que ya no es monja! Y si lo sabe, es parte de su misión! –Gritó Alice.

-Misión? –Repetimos Bella yo al unísono.

-Ella dice que su nueva misión en la vida es ayudar a Edward a controlar al demonio que tiene adentro…

-O sea que no se va a transformar en vampira? –Preguntó Bella… Ese había sido un tema sensible para ella.

-Nop… más bien quiere convertir a Edward en humano

-Qué? –Grité yo -Y cómo va a lograr eso?

-Oh… se encierran a rezar por horas pidiendo a Dios que le saque el demonio del cuerpo a Edward, y hasta le hicieron un exorcismo con un cura español! Jasper debió salir de la casa, las emociones fueron demasiado para él… y Esme estaba furiosa porque no pudimos sacar el olor a incienso de la casa en semanas!

-O sea en resumen, Edward está poseído por el demonio y se va a casar con una monja francesa que ya no es monja pero que quiere salvar su alma –Dije yo aún carcajeándome.

-Correcto! –Exclamó Alice.

-Y tú estás organizando el matrimonio...

-Sip.

-Me parece perfecto… Entonces yo le voy a organizar la despedida de soltero! –Exclamé.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Para cuando aterrizamos en Lyon para participar en la boda de Edward y su novia (en mi mente no puedo decir su nombre, la sigo llamando "la monja") Emmett se retorcía de su asiento de primera clase como un niño de 5 años que quiere abrir sus regalos de navidad.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Emmett, Bella, hijos! –Nos abrazó Esme. Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante en los últimos 80 años, aunque aún no la consideraba mi madre, pero si como a una tía cercana…

-Que gusto de verlos –Nos abrazó Carlisle.

-Vamos al grano! -Exclamó Emm –Cómo es la novia de Edward?

-Oh… Ane Marie es... especial… -Dijo Esme incómoda.

-Qué significa eso? Tiene-dos-cabezas especial ó soy-una-perra especial? –Quise aclarar.

-La segunda –Dijo Carlisle rápidamente.

-Carlisle! –Lo reprendió Esme mientras Emmett y yo nos carcajeábamos.

-Qué? Es cierto! Cree que somos una familia de demonios y me llamó instrumento del mal por haber convertido a Edward! –Se defendió Carlisle.

-Agh! –Exclamó Emmett –Y siquiera es bonita?

-Mmmmmh –Dijeron Esme y Carlisle mirando al suelo sin responder.

-Bueno yyyyy…? –Dije interesada en saber con qué me enfrentaría.

-Tú sabes que hay estereotipos con respecto a las monjas…? –Preguntó Esme.

-Si –Dije.

-Bueno, en su caso todos los estereotipos son ciertos… -Terminó.

-Tiene bigote? –Preguntó inmediatamente Emmett.

Sip –Dijo Carlisle y Esme trató de aguantarse la risa.

-Y ellos han… tu sabes…? –Pregunté yo aún riendo a gritos imaginándome a Edward pinchándose con los bigotes de la monja al besarla.

-Nop –Dijo Carlisle.

-Hasta el matrimonio? –Pregunté sabiendo de las reglas de Edward con respecto a la moralidad.

-No, hasta que el demonio no abandone el cuerpo de Edward –Dijo Esme y no aguantamos más. Todos rompimos a reír histéricamente en la mitad del aeropuerto.

Oh mierda! Edward va a morir virgen...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Les gustó este pequeño outtake?**


	2. Despedida de soltero parte 1

**Hola a todos! Me sorprendió la buena acogida de mi outtake de "Tal Para Cual!"… comenzó como un regalito para mi amiga Laly Cullen pero aparentemente resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Aquí les dejo la primera parte de la despedida de soltero de Edward. Son capítulos cortitos, pero espero que sean de su agrado.**

**NOTA: No tengo nada contra las monjas, los exorcistas, la Iglesia o Dios. Este fic es puramente recreativo y no pretende herir sensibilidades... Y creo que S. Meyer se moriría si supiera lo que he hecho con sus personajes!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Tal Para Cual! Outtake 2**

"**Despedida de soltero parte 1"**

You're such a strange girl  
>I think you come from another world<br>You're such a strange girl  
>I really don't understand a word<br>You're such a strange girl  
>I'd like to shake you around and around<br>You're such a strange girl  
>I'd like<br>To turn you  
>All upside down<p>

_Perfect Girl / The Cure_

**Emmett POV**

Carlisle y Jasper me ayudaron a atrapar y maniatar a Edward con esposas de titanio en pies y manos y lo metimos pataleando en la cajuela del Mercedes de Carlisle.

No es que fuera imposible para él escapar, pero al menos si lo hacía llamaría demasiado la atención y Eddy Boy no se arriesgaría a la ira de los Volturi.

Estábamos saliendo de la ciudad de Lyon, Francia, a 2 días del matrimonio de Edward con la monja…

-Se llama Anne Marie! –Gritó Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… _a lo mejor debimos amordazarlo…_ bien, con eso cerró la boca, _cabrón entrometido, métete en tus asuntos, _aproveché de pensar.

-Son mis asuntos, es mi futura esposa! –Gritó Edward. Yo me limité a frenar bruscamente causando que Edward se golpeara contra la cajuela.

Ok, prosigo… sólo faltaban 2 días para el matrimonio de Edward con la monja y era hora de divertirnos un poco. En otras palabras, era hora de la despedida de soltero.

Los últimos días había sido una jodida tortura, Anne Marie nos trataba como engendros del mal y a Bella como a una dominatrix dedicada a seducir a los hombres, y lo peor es que Bella y yo estábamos obligados a tener sexo silencioso y yo no podía andar sin camisa por la casa para no ofender a la hermana Terese.

-Que ya no es monja! –Gritó Edward y frené otra vez. Carlisle y Jasper se carcajeaban en el auto bebiendo vodka y contándose chistes groseros ignorando completamente los gritos y golpes que salían del maletero.

Decidí subir la música y canté a gritos Girls, Girls, Girls de Motley Crue

"Friday night and I need a fight  
>My motorcycle and a switchblade knife<br>Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
>But what I need to make me tight are<br>Girls, Girls, Girls  
>Long legs and burgundy lips<br>Girls, Girls, Girls,  
>Dancin' down on Sunset Strip<br>Girls, Girls, Girls  
>Red lips, fingertips..."<p>

Edward detesta esa canción, pero es ideal para una despedida de soltero, y ahoga los sonidos del secuestrado...

Mientras, en Lyon, Esme batallaba con una casa que olía a pachulí por todo el incienso que quemaban Edward y Anne Marie en sus sesiones de oración, cada vez más largas y seguidas a medida que la boda se acercaba, con la esperanza de que Edward fuera por fin humano para el día de su boda y así tener una luna de miel aprovada por Dios.

Si para un humano ese olor a incienso hubiera sido incómodo, pero para un grupo de vampiros el olor era insoportable.

…oOo…

Luego de un viaje de poco menos de 4 horas llegamos a nuestro destino, The Crazy Horse, el mejor Cabaret de Paris.

Carlisle y yo pagamos $2.000 Euros por nuestra cabina VIP y Jasper sacó a Edward disimuladamente del maletero, inyectándole suficiente pasividad y obediencia como para no reclamara e ingresara al club sin armar un escándalo.

Inmediatamente la anfitriona nos guió a nuestra cabina y luego apareció una hermosa chica en toples pero con el cuerpo pintado como si fuera una chita ((con cola y todo), (me pregunto si Bella usaría algo así), (por supuesto que lo usaría), (voy a pasar por la tienda de regalos a la salida), (soy un bastardo con suerte)), nos dijo que su nombre era Poupie y que ella sería nuestra camarera por la noche. Sólo por eso Jasper le entregó un billete de 100 euros dándole las gracias. Ella sonrió seductoramente y tomó nuestras órdenes.

Pedimos botellas de tequila, vodka, ron y whiskey y nos dispusimos a molestar a Edward con nuestros pensamientos impuros.

-Edward dime una cosa… no te voy a cuestionar tu gusto en mujeres, después de todo antes te gustaba Bella, así es que no puede ser tan malo… pero… la monja? En serio? –Dije sin activar mi filtro verbal.

-Emmett! –Me reprendió Carlisle.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Dije a Carlisle –Entonces? –Le pregunté a Edward

-Anne Marie me ama y yo la amo a ella –Respondió Edward sin dejar de retorcer sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Ok, la amas, pero estás, tu sabes, enamorado? –Insistí.

-Eso vendrá con el tiempo –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero tú sabes que nunca te vas a convertir en humano… -Le dije pidiendo que me aclarara qué tan locos están.

-Anne Marie me da esperanza –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y eso está muy bien, hijo –Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa triste.

-Edward, eres mi hermano a pesar de todo y te quiero, por eso quiero que seas feliz… y que pierdas la virginidad algún día! Además si no consumas tu matrimonio, no es legal… lo vas a tener que hacer al menos una vez –Dije y un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo al imaginarme cogiendo _eso…_

-Anne Marie dice que si Dios quiere que consumemos nuestro matrimonio él nos va a regalar el milagro de mi humanidad –Explicó Edward como si lo creyera.

-Hermano, la monja está loca! Nunca te vas a transformar en humano! –Exclamé exasperado. Esa mujer estaba manipulando terriblemente a Edward y cometerían el peor error de sus vidas.

-Emmett tiene razón Edward… tú necesitas a alguien que te ayude a relajarte, a ser feliz, no alguien que te convenza de que eres un demonio y que se niegue a cogerte tal como eres! –Dijo Jasper sorprendiéndome. Él generalmente no emite opiniones a menos que se las pregunten.

En ese momento regresó Poupie con nuestro licor y Jasper le metió en la tanga $200 Euros más de propina. Poupie se agachó para besar su mejilla poniendo sus pechos justo frente a Edward, que se sentó sobre sus propias manos como para evitar tocarla, pero no pestañeó, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que Poupie se retiró.

-Esto es una maaaala idea –Dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza.

-Claro que es una mala idea imbécil, te estás casando con un monja! Y encima loca! Y con complejo de exorcista!–Exclamé.

-No cretino –Me dijo –Estar aquí es una mala idea… qué sucederá si es que Anne Marie se entera de que vine a un lugar de pecado como este antro? –Se lamentó poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Bueno, y estar en un antro de la perdición no es algo que cabría esperar de un demonio? Si ella se está casando con el engendro de Satanás como tú, seguro que sabe a lo que se expone! –Exploté, cabreado de la imbecilidad de mi hermano.

-Además –Dijo Jasper –Hoy también es la despedida de soltera de Anne Marie y las chicas la llevarán a divertirse por ahí.

En ese momento comenzó el show y enfocamos nuestra atención en asuntos más interesantes.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=ganas de seguir actualizando.**

**P.D.: Crazy Horse es real y es uno de los mejores cabarets del mundo. Fotos en "extras TPC!" en mi blog.**


	3. Día de Spa

**Hola chicos! Como ven, un pequeño regalito, una actualización a los outtakes de TPC!…**

**Son capítulos cortitos, pero espero que los disfruten de todos modos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No pretendo faltar el respeto a las monjas, a Dios, a la Iglesia ni condonar el uso de drogas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de S.M. y la serie Twilight claramente no me pertenece.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Tal Para Cual! Outtake 3**

"**Día de Spa"**

Don't let your friends say  
>You have no taste,<br>Go ahead and marry anyway,  
>Though her face is ugly,<br>Her eyes don't match,  
>Take it from me she's a better catch<br>If you wanna be happy  
>For the rest of your life,<br>Never make a pretty woman your wife,  
>So from my personal point of view,<br>Get an ugly girl to marry you.

_If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life/ Jimmy Soul_

**Bella POV**

Los chicos se habían ido a Paris hacía una hora y Alice, Esme y yo aún seguíamos en la misma aburrida discusión.

-Bella, no sé si será una buena idea… -Dijo Esme retorciendo sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

-Es una jodida despedida de soltera Esme, que puede salir mal? –Pregunté retóricamente.

-Montones de cosas –Dijo Alice después de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

-Te estás negando a una noche de chicas? –Pregunté incrédula -Qué ha pasado con mi mejor amiga? –Exclamé dramáticamente –Que decepción, yo pensé que ustedes eran divertidas… -Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Te has juntado demasiado tiempo con Emmett… -Dijo Esme como si eso fuera algo malo.

-Emmett es mi jodido marido! –Dije defendiéndolo- Y no hay nada malo con él- Aaaagh! No lo puedo creer, sus maridos son mucho más divertidos que ustedes, debí haber ido a la despedida de Edward! –Me quejé pasándome las manos por la cabeza, a punto de comenzar a arrancarme los cabellos a puñados de la pura frustración.

-Eso sí que no! –Dijo Alice –Me voy a callar sobre las visiones que he tenido, pero te aviso que todo esto va a terminar en desastre.

-Por favor! Cuándo fue la última vez que nos divertimos juntas? –Pregunté tratando de hacerla sentir culpable -Tus visiones cambian a medida que la gente toma decisiones, deja de preocuparte y anda a convencer a Anne Marie.

-Ella no va a querer ir –Dijo Esme –Ella nunca quiere ir a ningún lado… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alice… qué tal nos funcionaría una pisca de marihuana? –Pregunté dispuesta a tratar métodos "alternativos".

-Se quedaría dormida –Respondió –Y a Edward le daría un ataque.

-Alcohol con Red Bull? –Pregunté. Eso sería interesante de ver.

-No se lo bebería –Contestó.

-Demonios! Y si nos conseguimos éxtasis? –Pregunté. A los vampiros no nos hacía nada, pero a los humanos… Bueno, se volvían divertidos… Al menos hasta que tomaban una sobredosis, les daba taquicardia y morían…

-Déjame ver… -Dijo Alice cerrando los ojos –Mmmmmmh –Sip, si se lo damos a escondidas va a funcionar!

-Yo sé dónde conseguirlo –Ofreció Esme integrándose a la diversión.

-Perfecto, corre a conseguirlo mientras Alice y yo planeamos el resto –Dije a Esme. Luego, dirigiéndome a Alice -Ahora lo más importante… no puedo creer que te esté pidiendo esto, pero necesitamos una sesión de Spa urgente –Le dije seriamente.

-Anne Marie no disfruta de ningún placer de la carne –Me dijo Alice resignada a una negativa.

-Fantástico, porque esta sesión de Spa la va a poder intercambiar por una de sus penitencias! –Le contesté pensando en el dolor…

-Te refieres a… -Dijo Alice sonriendo una sonrisa malévola.

-A depilarla, por supuesto. Por mucho que me irrite Edward no puedo permitir que se case con una monja con un mostacho!

-No creo que acepte –Repuso Alice. Es que hoy era el día de "_llevémosle la contra a Bella"?_

-Entonces le damos un Valium para que se ponga cooperadora –Le dije irritada ante tantas trabas a mis planes. Emmett y yo éramos bastante menos complicados. Si queríamos hacer algo simplemente lo hacíamos –Mira esa posibilidad.

-Funciona! –Dijo Alice dando saltitos luego de consultar el futuro –No será peligroso mesclar las drogas? Y si se nos muere? –Vaciló.

-No se nos va a morir si no las mesclamos, el Spa es hoy, la despedida de soltera será mañana. Los muchachos no regresarán por un par de días.

-Perfecto! Voy a buscar en el botiquín de Carlisle un poco de Valium… con uno será suficiente?

-Saca dos por si acaso! –Le respondí y fui a la cocina a preparar un té de manzanilla. Alice llegó con las píldoras y se las diluimos en el té y Alice y yo fuimos en busca de Anne Marie, que se encontraba como siempre, en su cuarto, rezando por la salvación del alma de Edward.

-Ann Marie –Dijo Alice tocando la puerta–Podemos conversar?

-Estoy ocupada, pero ya que interrumpiste… -Contestó. Nadie diría nunca que la monja era simpática…

-Verás, te traje un té de manzanilla para que conversemos, te tenemos una propuesta… -Dijo Alice entregándole el té. Anne Marie lo recibió agradecida (rezar tanto le debía secar la boca) y le dio un sorbo y asintió para que Alice continuara –Las chicas y yo habíamos planeado una tarde de Spa, tu sabes, pintarnos las uñas, hacernos masajes, depilarnos… todo en preparación a tu matrimonio!

-Alice, tú sabes perfectamente bien que yo no apruebo esas frivolidades! –Dijo la monja sorbiendo resueltamente su té.

-Pero es una tradición hacerlo antes del matrimonio –Insistí yo –Quieres verte linda para Edward verdad?

-Edward me ama tal como soy, nosotros no creemos en frivolidades como el maquillaje ni los artificios de la moda –Dijo y le dio el último trago a su té.

-Anne Marie, haz un esfuerzo… por Edward! –Rogué pensando en el pobre muchacho.

-No, no y no! Ahora retírense, que me interrumpieron en mitad de mis plegarias. Voy a rezar con extra fuerza para que El Señor las perdone por su vanidad –Dijo y con eso nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

Cómo demonios la soportaba Edward?

-Alice estás segura de que el Valium va a funcionar? –Le pregunté.

-Sip, dale 10 minutos y la volveremos a visitar. Mientras iré a calentar la cera depilatoria… puedes preparar el baño para hacerle un tratamiento nutritivo en el cabello? –Preguntó hablando a mil por hora –Lo tiene horrible –Dijo. Entre tanto Esme regresó con cara de culpable y una bolsita de pastillas en la mano.

-Esme! Cuánto compraste? –Dije francamente escandalizada. Es que pretendía transformarse en dealer?

-No lo compré, se lo robé a un tipo que estaba vendiéndoselo a menores de edad afuera de un club…

Ah, entonces muy bien! –Dije besando su mejilla y arrastrándola del brazo hacia el baño para que me ayudara con las preparaciones.

Mientras sacábamos de los cajones los implementos necesarios para hacer un makeover a la monja, le conté a Esme de nuestros planes y de cómo la habíamos sedado a escondas para que no pudiera resistirse.

A Esme no le gustó mucho la idea de drogar a su futura nuera, pero ante la alternativa de que su hijo favorito se casara con ese adefesio en las condiciones actuales, coincidió conmigo en que nuestra intervención era necesaria.

-Lista la cera! –Exclamó Alice trayendo al baño la máquina de calentar cera depilatoria.

-Alice? Es tiempo ya? –Alice asintió -Esme, podrías invitar de nuevo a Anne Marie?

-Claro –Dijo Esme y partió a la habitación de la monja.

…oOo…

Media hora después Anne Marie figuraba sentada en la tapa del WC con una loción nutritiva en el cabello, una bata cubriendo su delgadísimo cuerpo y las piernas cubiertas de cera depilatoria.

-Ok Anne Marie, prepárate… 1, 2 yyyyy 3! –Dijo Alice removiendo una de las tiras de cera de la pierna derecha de la futura novia. La chica tenía serios problemas de hirsutismo. Eeeew!

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Vírgen Santísima –Gritó Anne Marie casi saliendo de su ensueño producido por el Valium.

-No fue tan malo –Dijo Alice ignorando sus gritos -1, 2 yyyyyy 3! –Dijo de inmediato para aprovechar que Anne Marie estaba entregada o al menos ya no luchaba tanto.

Una vez terminada la depilación, nuestra novia se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y se dejó hacer todo lo que quisimos hacerle.

Esa tarde le depilamos todo lo que le pudimos depilar, incluyendo la línea del bikini (puaj!), las axilas y el bigote. Además Alice le hizo un lindo corte de cabello y le aplicó reflejos de color miel. Yo para no ser menos le puse una máscara nutritiva de aguacate en el rostro para que su piel se viera más saludable y Esme le hizo una manicure y pedicura pintándole las uñas de un brillante color rojo sangre. Para cuando terminamos, Ane Marie roncaba dulcemente, por lo que la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a su cama.

Antes de cubrirla con la colcha le di una mirada final y quedé satisfecha con nuestro trabajo. Aunque ella nunca (ni siendo vampira) sería hermosa, el cambio del antes y después era notable y Edward seguro lo apreciaría. Ya mañana será otro día y podríamos desordenarla un poco en algún night club.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Abrazos y cuéntenme si quieren que continúe!**


	4. Despedida de soltero parte 2

**Hola a todos! Nueva actualización de este Outtake que ha resultado más popular de lo que esperaba. Gracias a todos por sus alertas, comentarios y favoritos.**

**Aquí tenemos cómo termina la despedida de soltero de Edward y las consecuencias del consumo desmedido de alcohol ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: No pretendo faltar el respeto a las monjas, a Dios, a la Iglesia ni condonar el uso de drogas ni alcohol. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de S.M. y la serie Twilight claramente no me pertenece. **

**Un abrazo enorme y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Tal Para Cual Outtake 4**

I can make anybody pretty

I can make you believe any lie

I can make you pick a fight

With somebody twice

Your size

Well I've been known to cause a few breakups

And I've been known to cause a few births

I can make you new friends

Or get you fired from work.

_Alcohol / Brad Paisley_

**Jasper POV**

Poupie se acercó con nuestras bebidas y yo le metí una buena propina en la tanga. La chica estaba realmente buena y su atención con nuestra mesa había sido especialmente dedicada… y por alguna razón su mirada seguía desviándose al infeliz e Edward, al que poco le faltaba cubrirse los ojos con la servilleta para no ver a las chicas desnudas en el escenario.

Eso me dio una idea y tanteé las emociones de Poupie… quién cada vez que se acercaba a nuestra mesa lo hacía con lujuria y curiosidad… y quién la puede culpar? Después de todo éramos 4 vampiros luciendo especialmente guapos para la despedida de soltero de nuestro hermano.

Poupie trajo whiskey, vodka, tequila y una cerveza light para Edward y ambos se sonrojaron cuando Edward la miró para agradecerle. Él me miró desesperado y yo pensé _"Nop, si quieres darle una propina se la vas a tener que meter tú en la tanga"._

-Eeeh gracias… murmuró Eddy con un hilo de voz al ver a Poupie inclinada hacia él sirviendo la cerveza en un vaso. Sus pechos desnudos casi estaban en la cara de Edward y las olas de lujuria que ambos estaban sintiendo me dieron la idea de jugar un poco…

Pensando en detalle en la última vez que Alice y yo habíamos hecho el amor en el bosque (para mantener a Edward fuera de mi mente) intensifiqué poco a poco la lujuria que sentían Poupie y Edward, mientras Carlisle y Emmett aplaudían el show en el escenario totalmente ajenos al drama que se desarrollaba en sus propias narices.

Pude ver a Poupie restregar sus piernas buscando un poco de fricción y a Edward tratando de disimular la tienda de campaña en la que se habían convertido sus pantalones. Me reí y me concentré en el show en el escenario por un rato.

De pronto Emmett se fijó en lo que estaba bebiendo Edward y exclamó

-Eddy Boy no puedes estar tomando cerveza light en tu despedida de soltero! Qué tan gay eres? –Y le hizo una seña a Poupie para que se acercara. Ella casi se tropezó en el apuro en llegar a nuestra mesa y se inclinó nuevamente, pretendiendo tratar de escuchar a Emmett por sobre el ruido ambiental, pero con los ojos fijos en Edward, que la miraba con los ojos como platos. Yo ya no estaba haciendo nada y Eddy parecía hipnotizado por los pechos de nuestra simpática camarera… probablemente era la primera vez que veía piel desnuda en vivo y en directo y tan de cerca…

-Tequila o Ron? –Preguntó Emmett a un atónito Edward.

-Ron –Murmuró Edward sin prestarle atención.

De pronto sentí asombro y un aumento de la lujuria por parte de Edward y lo miré con más atención. Poupie le estaba entregando disimuladamente un trozo de papel, probablemente con su número de teléfono mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Qué imagen mental podría estar proyectando Poupie para tener en ese estado de excitación a Eddy el reprimido?

-Por Edward y Anne Marie! –Exclamó Carlisle haciendo un brindis y todos nos empinamos directamente nuestras botellas de licor, incluido Eddy, que se tragó la botella de ron de una sola vez y le hizo señas a Poupie para que le trajera otra.

Poupie corrió a presentar la botella y sus pechos sobre la mesa, y se retiró moviendo el trasero seductoramente, mientras Edward la miraba boquiabierto y jadeante.

Esta dinámica se repitió por horas hasta que alrededor de las 4 de la mañana el club cerró sus puertas y nos echaron. Todos estábamos completamente borrachos y no sabíamos ni por donde quedaba la puerta de salida, pero queríamos seguir parrandeando.

-Hey! Poupie! –Gritó Emmett al ver a nuestra mesera que se disponía a retirarse, dando ansiosas miradas hacia nosotros, específicamente al novio en cuestión.

-Sí? –Preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Queremos seguir de juerga –Comenzó Em –Pero nos echaron de a… aquí… -Casi hipó.

-Oh… y en qué los puedo ayudar? –Preguntó ella mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Queremos irnos cont… contigo pre…siosa –Balbuceó Edward para deleite de los demás, que carcajeamos y palmeamos su espalda ante su osadía.

-Yo vivo a un par de cuadras de distancia –Dijo ella sonriéndole e ignorándonos a los demás completamente.

-No pode… podemos dejarrr que u… una dama camine sssola a sssu casssa –Siseó Edward.

-Oh, gracias –Dijo Poupie amarrándose un impermeable sobre su "traje" de chita, aún sin usar un corpiño –Es muy amable de tu parte…

-Edddwarrrrd –Dijo Eddy –Edddwarrrd Cullennn –Dijo arrastrando las consonants.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano, la que él tomó y besó torpemente. A ella no pareció importarle el beso baboso que le dio mi hermano, ya que su lujuria aumentó y los ojos de Edward se iluminaron al leer lo que Poupie pensaba.

-Yo tengo sueño –Declaré para dejarlos solos -Me quiero ir al hotel a dormir.

-Pero… pero… - Dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros. Antes de que Emm pudiera meter la pata le envié una oleada de somnolencia que casi lo derriba y bostezó confirmando mi afirmación.

-Ejem –Carraspeó innecesariamente Carlisle mirándome con el rabillo del ojo y guiñándome evidentemente –Tal vez… tal vez sería apropia… apropiado retirarnossss –Dijo completamente borracho. Se había bebido 6 botellas de vodka él sólo y estaba como cuba.

-Pero Poupie… -Dijo Edward mirándonos desesperado.

-Tú eres un caballero –Respondí yo -Nosssotrosss noss va… nos vamos al hotel y tú acompañasss a la… la señorita a sssu casa… -Demonios, sí que estaba borracho, pero no me quería perder lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Adiós –Nos dijo Poupie sin mirarnos mientras le tomaba la mano a Edward para irse caminando en la dirección opuesta a la nuestra. Edward la siguió mansamente, tropezando a veces y apoyándose en ella.

-Jaaaaz! –Dijo Emmett con esa voz fastidiosa con la que consigue lo que desea de Bella.

-Qué? –Respondí fastidiado de perderme lo que vendría. Me apoyé en un poste de la luz y traté de orinar contra la pared… quería dibujar una gran J… estaba tan borracho que aparentemente olvidé que los vampiros no orinamos, lo que me dejó blandiendo mi pene en plena vía pública.

-Tengo sueño, vámonos al hotel… -Dijo y bostezó otra vez.

-Emmett –Le dijo Carlisle con la voz que ocupaba para dar cátedra–Los wamp… wamp… wampirios no duermen!

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

-Qué quieren decir con eso! –Chilló Alice

-Lo que escuchas Ali –Dijo Jasper con la voz ronca –Por favor no grites! –Le rogó.

-Cómo pueden haber perdido al novio? –Gritó con la voz cada vez más aguda –No lo pueden rastrear?

-Es de día y hay sol y nos duele la cabeza… Ali no grites más cariño… -Respondió Jasper con voz quejumbrosa.

-Así es que dejaron que Edward se les escapara borracho y ahora no saben dónde está? –Resumió Alice paseándose por la habitación. Afortunadamente sólo Esme y yo podíamos escuchar esa conversación. Nuestra novia acababa de despertar y estaba ocupada teniendo un ataque de pánico al ver todo el vello que faltaba de su cuerpo después de la sesión de depilación.

-Ya llamará… -Dijo Jazz –No lo ves tomar ninguna decisión?

-No… no lo puedo ver… el futuro está borroso… -Dijo Alice y casi pude escuchar su puchero –Debe ser Bella que hace interferencia. Hablamos después –Dijo y cortó.

-QUÉ ME HAN HECHO! –Gritó la monja entrando furiosa a la cocina donde Esme y yo le preparábamos el almuerzo.

-Un favor –Respondió Alice mirándola de pies a cabeza. No podíamos decir que la monja hubiera quedado "bonita", pero al menos ya parecía un ser humano normal.

-Me drogaron! Criaturas demoníacas, se van a ir todas al infierno por esto! –Nos amenazó.

-Pensé que nos íbamos al infierno de todos modos –Intervine yo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! –Gritó tirándose los pelos de la cabeza y se fue a encerrar en su habitación. Esa tarde abundaron los cánticos y rezos a todo volumen, y Esme debió ventilar la casa otra vez porque el olor a incienso se estaba haciendo insoportable.

…oOo…

**Poupie POV**

-Oh si! Oh sí! Edward cógeme! Duro, duro, así… Oh dios! –Exclamé en éxtasis mientras mi hermoso extraño bombeaba contra mi cuerpo sin descanso. Llevábamos horas cogiendo y él aunque parecía estar conteniéndose siempre quería más… y no es que yo me quejara.

-Agh! Poupie!... Oh eres fantástica! Y tan flexible! –Rugió él.

-Es que soy bailarina –Respondí. Era requisito que todas las meseras el Crazy Horse estuviéramos en perfecta forma física -Oh Edward! Voy a… voy a… Aaaaaaaaaah! –Dije llegando a mi clímax. Él llegó a su orgasmo un par de estocadas después y entonces… entonces me mordió.

…oOo…

**Edward POV**

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda! Y ahora qué hago? Yo no la quería morder, no fue intencional, pero es que ella olía tan deliciosa, y estaba tan perdido en el deseo! Oh mierda, me voy a ir al infierno por engañar a mi pobre novia… y Carlisle no va a estar nada contento cuando sepa lo que le hice a Poupie…

Pero debo estar calmado… no hay nada que no tenga solución… sólo esperar que Poupie despierte y entonces podré explicarle que no fue mi intención convertirla en una vampiro… seguro ella entenderá verdad?

Poupie… se ve tan hermosa, aun amordazada y retorciéndose de dolor… me pregunto si ya que la convertí me la podré quedar…?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Continuación**


End file.
